what could go wrong
by DerekSouza'sBFF
Summary: sequel to MAKING IT .As you know im Hayden Ateara and I'm all better from my accident but seth still a bit overprotective and my new best friend sorta has a thing for me and now I think my dad might acually give a damn. What could go wrong right?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Here we go no tile yet any ideas that be also great still looking for a beta I've sent out a few of those thingies but no one has responded- - so if you would like to bête I'd be more than honored ! So read and** **enjoy.**

"That one looks like a beached whale." Nahuel said, pointing at just some random cloud in the sky.

"Nae it has to be a validly shaped cloud or it doesn't count."

"But It is," he whined

"No it's not. What would a beached whale shaped cloud even look like?"

"Like that!" he said just pointing to another random cloud.

"That is not even the same cloud Nahuel." I scolded

Nahuel and I were laying on the ground right in front of the Cullen's gigantic house, playing the cloud game. We had grown almost to be best friends after my accident. Honestly we were not that even that close to start out, we only ever spoke when Ness was around. And lately she was starting to come around less and less often as the summer started she was either off shopping ,which I hated, or with Jake ,Or hunting, or school. And with school coming to a close for me , and Seth being an obnoxious over protective boyfriend , good thing he 's so cute ,not letting me run patrol because of my accident that had healed a long time ago since I was a wolf . I was becoming dangerously board when Seth was gone. So I decided to enroll a new partner in crime and that was my dear friend Nahuel, at first it was kind of hard with him being all uptight and stuffy around me at first. But slowly but surely he started to become more my friend.

With my head now back in the game. I pointed to another cloud in the sky above me shaped like a jellyfish and showed Nae.

"Hmm, I guess if that's what you want to call It." he said squinting at the cloud witch I'm sure he didn't need to do.

"What, it's abstract." I said defending my discovery.

"If so my beached whale should be counted as abstract too." he said smirking at me crimson eyes challenging me playfully.

"Fine your beached whale can count," I said "happy?"

He chuckled and looked at me oddly.

We kept going back and forwards pointing out unrealistic cloud shapes in the sky till my pocket vibrated causing me to jump about a foot in the air.

I pulled out my phone and saw who was calling it was Quil.

"What goes on" I answered.

"That's how you answer the phone?" Nahuel asked incredulously.

I held my finger to my lips, shushing him.

"What's up Quil?"

"Come home." he said I heard a bit of strain in his usually joking voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just come to Sam's you have some visitor's."

"Oh, okay I'll be there." I said hesitantly

I hung up the phone a bit worried about who was here to see me.

"Bye Nae I got to go see you later." I said getting up slowly

"Bye Hayden." He waved, and ran off towards the woods stopping to undressed and tied my clothes to my ankle, and phase, and ran off to Sam's.

I ran through the forest .Tearing through the woods and blurring past the interstate too fast for human eyes to see. It took me a while to realize someone else was in my head, sharing my thoughts.

"_Collin what are you up to."_

"_Nothing much," _he said I could see that he was in a clearing by himself resting.

"_Is there a reason you're chilling out in wolf form."_

"_Not really." _He said the wolf him yawning_._

"_Okay that's totally not weird."_

"_Whatever, so what are you doing out here running around?"_

"_Quil called me sounding frantic and when are Quil and frantic ever a good thing." _I said skidding to a stop right outside of Em and Sam's house.

"_Well I got to go Collin, bye."_I said phasing back human I pulled on my baby blue Soffe shorts, and white tank top my wavy hair doing its own thing.

I walked inside the smell of Emily's cooking hit my nose making my mouth water; I think its chocolate cupcakes my favorite.

The first thing I see when I first walk in is Paul and Embry on the ground X-box controllers in hand playing Tekken.

"Dude I'm so going to kick your ass." embry said staring intently at the screen.

"Fuck off," Paul said shoving Embry shoulder and pressing the buttons so hard I surprised he didn't break the controller.

"What sup guys?" I said

"Hey little bit," Embry said still looking at the screen

"You got some bullshit cooking in the kitchen for you."Paul said snickering

"Oh Paul, always my ray of sunshine," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He laughed and returned back to his game bickering with Embry.

I shuffled into the kitchen nothing seemed to bad Sam and Emily were here Billy in his wheel chair Quil stuffing his face with chocolate cupcakes, ha I was right and Seth in his entire glory sitting on a stool in the corner.

Then I saw _him_ my dad.

"What is he doing here?" I said sounding scarily calm.

I glared at my dad. The one who sent me here knowing what I was probably going to become and then just dumping me off at Billy's house not even caring enough to just move down here himself to take care of me.

"Hey kid." He said smiling wearily.

"Don't you dare hey kid me?" I said turning my newly developed glare, I learned from Paul, on him.

"Hayden "Sam warned.

I glanced at Sam and took a breath.

Then turned my eyes back to my dad

"What do you want?" I said bluntly

"To try and make things better."

"Don't you think your kind of late considering I've already manage to get though turning in to a giant wolf without you around." I could feel myself starting to shake, the warmth spreading up my spine as I fought to keep it at bay.

Then I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and a husky voice telling me to "calm down."

Seth kissed my temple and I closed my eyes and took another breath and looked at my dad.

My dad was looking at Seth giving him the, you're the scumbag, pervert, teenage boy who's dating my daughter look.

I smirked

I guess every father has that reaction when they see their daughter wrapped in some boy's arms.

"I don't have time for this I said turning and walking out of the kitchen Seth's arm moving to take my hand to go with me.

I barreled out of the door. I felt a tear that managed to escape from my eyes, and brutally wiped it away practically hitting myself in face in the process.

Seth pulled me to a stop in the gravel drive way of the house wrapping me in his arms

"Hayden you need to calm down and breathe. " Seth said.

I buried my face in his t shirt clad chest and breathing in his sent letting the smell of him wash away all my problems.

I pulled away from him and started my rant.

"What did he think I was going to do welcome him back with open arms now that he's decided to be my father after 4 years of basically ignoring me I don't think so?"

"I don't know Hayden but I think if he's willing to try maybe you should let him." Seth stated.

"Maybe, it's what my mom would want me to do. " I sighed thinking about her I hadn't done it in a while but now that I had I began to think about how disappointed she would be in me if I let dad and I drift even further apart than we already had.

"Ya know what."Seth said "I think that you need something to take your mind off of this."

"Like what" I said sitting next to him on the porch.

"Well with you wearing those shorts I could think of a few things." he said running his eyes up my legs then leaning over to kiss me. I gave him a few quick pecks then pulled back.

"Seth, I'm serious."

"Me too," he said picking up my hand and kissing the finger tips.  
>I rolled my eyes.<p>

"You know Seth it be a lot easier to get into this if I knew my father wasn't waiting around inside for me."

"Well let's go then." He said dragging me to his truck.

"Seth." I laughed "you're such a guy."

"But you said." He whined with a boyish pout.

"Then what are we still doing here" I said. Then he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder with me protesting.

He threw me in his car, started it, and pulled off.

"Where are we going" I said adjusting myself in the seat as he started to pull off.

"A place Edward told me I could have since he and Bella now have a house."

"So Eddie boy gave you his make out spot eh," I said raising an eyebrow.

"If that's the way you want to see it, then sure babe." he threw a smile over to me.

"Don't call me babe." He chuckled and nodded.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned my head against his shoulder

**Ok that's it but only for a bit I got a few Ideas from **_**making it**_** and they will probably be used in this story so if you gave me one look out for it and if you want to give me one that would be awesome too so keep looking out and my summer just started today WHOOO! Which means if I don't get to busy I'll keep posting more than once in a blue moon. So hope you like review (no ripping in to me please).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is like super late and pleas don't hate I got a job this summer yay and my dad is assigning me a paper every week he one of those educational parents who care what's wrong with him but my parents are divorced so I don't always have to turn it in on time cause he not there to get it . **_

"Oh, my, gosh, it's so pretty." I said looking at all the flowers in the meadow .There was a faint trace of vampire smell but not enough to be a real bother.

"I knew you'd like it." Seth said lying out in the grass, his signature goofy smile gracing his face.

I jumped and hopped around the meadow like a little kid, my hair whipping around my face the smell of flowers in the air. I finally stopped after a minute landing next to Seth who was just watching me.

"So what did you do today I asked him?" I asked him.

"Mostly just ran patrol all morning Sam's got me running double shifts ."

"Why?"

"Well he said if I won't let you run then some has to cover your shift, so I'm doing it."

"Well you know the answer to all of this is just let me run, duh."

"No you could get hurt." he said simply, as if that justified everything, he could get hurt.

"Seth, _you_ could get hurt."

"Not the same," he said simply

I looked away from him and pouted.

"Hayden," he said trying to turn my head towards him with his fingers. I shifted my eyes keeping my gaze away from him.

We had this discussion all the time, and if he'd jus-

Seth's mouth crushed mine his hands tangling into my hair I kissed him back my hands frozen at my sides, it doesn't matter how upset I am with him how can I resist that .

He moved his mouth from mine keeping his hands in my hair, our foreheads touching.

"Let's not talk about this anymore okay." He said smirking seeing my glazed over expression.

"Do we have an agreement?" he asked looking at me seriously.

I nodded still a bit dizzy from his kiss.

"Good," He said then kissed the tip of my nose, grinning at me.

"So any way what did _you_ do today?" he asked me.

"I took a nap, then went to the Cullen's to hang out with Nahuel we laid out in the grass, and made shapes in the clouds."

"Not to sound like the jealous boyfriend or anything but that sound like a date." He said a bit tensely.

"Well it wasn't, and since my boyfriends always busy I don't have anybody to hang out with a ton but him."

"What about Ness?" he asked hopefully

"She's always busy, off with Jacob, or she wants to shop treat me like a Barbie doll."

"Well you do need a hair cut any way." He said playing with the ends of my hair.

"Hey!" I said swatting his hand away

"Sorry that wasn't meant as an insult or anything. Just please don't spend so much time with some other guy."

"Then who am I going to hang out with."

"I don't know I'll see if I can get Sam to cut back my patrol times so we can spend more time together and maybe go on that date that you refuse to go on with me even if I love you."

"Seeeeeeth, the "L" word,"

"What I didn't know it was banned now and its true I. love. You, I love you." He said tracing my lips with his fingers.

Yeah I was still feeling uncomfortable with this word.

"I think it's time to go." I said grabbing the hand that was on my face remembering my dad, I know weird thing to think about when you're with your boyfriend.

"But we just got here."

"Yeah but my old man is back at Sam's still waiting for me, and we can have fun later," I said trailing my finger tips down his arm.

"Don't be a tease." he grumbled at me.

I giggled and grabbed his hand and walked towards the car with Seth in tow.

When we were back in La Push he stopped on the boarder.

"Do want to go to Sam's, or back to Billy's." He asked me looking really worried about me.

"I'd prefer Billy's." I told him, picturing the scene that could unravel at Sam's, he drove me.

I hopped out of the car when we reached the house, and headed towards the house.

"I DON'T GET A KISS. " Seth yelled from the car.

I ran back to him, and brushed my lips against his cheek, and turned to run.

"You call that a kiss, not so fast." He grabbed the back of my shirt and turned me around to kiss my lips hard.

I tried to pull away, but even being a wolf he was still stronger than me which I found unfair.

When he finally loosened up his grip I pulled my lips back from his

"Bye Seth." I said, and ran back into the house with a smile on my face.

Nothing was on so I figured nobody was home. I walked to my room to get ready for a shower.

"HAYDEN!" she attacked me arms wrapping around me.

"KYLIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shrieked happy to see my old best fried but still shocked to see her.

"Well your dad brought me down from Tennessee and I missed you so much since you left." She said grey eyes threatening to bust.

"Oh Kylie, I've missed you too. Where are you staying?"

"Well your dad is staying at your grandpas and I'm staying at, uhhhhh can't remember his name really big wife is really pretty has the scars."

"Oh Sam's well tonight were having a sleep over here."

We can catch up and you can tell me what you've been up to ,and oh yeah ," she walked over to my night stand and picked up a photo of Seth and I at Sam's in the big arm chair there with me in his lap and him staring at me in that weird way he does.

"Who is this and where can I get one?" she said looking at me eye brow raised.

"That." I said grabbing the picture. "Is my boyfriend Seth."

"ooooooo he's a cutie do you have any more seriously hot boys just laying around actually I have 3 that are single if you want to check them out ."

"Yes, yes I do but I need details and names girl details and names."

"Well there's Collin, Brady, and Embry. Embry is really sweet and sort of shy so go easy on him he's eighteen. Brady is well, Brady, you'll see, and then Collin, well don't be afraid to knock his ego down a bit if you need to. "

"And how do you know all these uber hot guys." She asked

"Friends of my cousins," I shrugged

She nodded, and then grinned "Now what about you and Seth tell me about him."

"Well he's the sweetest, kindest person I've ever met, and he loves me, I mean I don't know why but he does." I rushed out,

"Aww Hayden, well you to make a really cute couple from what I can see." She said eyeing the picture.

"And the way he looks at you is really intense."

"Tell me about it."

**Well this chapter was really hard even thought it accomplished nothing and was really just a bunch of forced out words from my brain but I do have some ideas I just don't want to leave out stuff in the beginning just to get to the middle so bare with me till I can get to the good stuff so bye guys review.**

**I'm sorry this was so horrible I know how I want the plot to start I just can't figure out how to get there**

**But still review **


	3. Chapter 3

Hayden's p.o.v

My phone goes off that morning singing the cover version of _rhythm of love _by Clara C and Joseph Vincent signaling Seth was calling. I groggily reach towards the phone and answered.

"Seth it's a good thing your cute its 5:00 in the morning." I said yawning into the phone.

"Sorry to bother you sleepy head but the guys were thinking about going cliff diving today ,and I know you haven't been still and I wanted to know if you wanted to come ?" he asked .

"Of course I would like to come." then I heard a grunt from the other side if my bed.

"Oh Seth you think it would be cool if my friend came along it would stop me from hanging around some other guy so much."

"Oh yeah your dad said that he brought one of your friend s along you guys are having a sleep over right."

"Yep,"

"And you didn't invite me." He said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Why so you could perv on us."

"You call it perving I call it much focused watching." he said matter –o- factly.

"Whatever, good night Seth well see you in the later." I said yawning into my phone.

"Can't wait I miss you, and get some sleep I don't want you passing out on me today."

"Okay Seth see you in a few." Then I hung up and went back to bed.

A few hours later I was being shaken awake.

"Hayden bear get up, I feel alone, and you need to entertain me."

"Okay okay I'm up." I groaned sitting up.

"Hayden do you have a fever, because your skin is really hot."

"What, oh, uh yeah I feel fine peachy." I said abruptly.

"Ok, well maybe you should take it easy today."

"I'm fine stop worrying so much." I said laughing shakily

"Okay so what are we up to today?"

"Well Seth called and sa-"

"Ooooooooo mysterious phone calls from are boyfriend late in the night."

"No he wanted to invite us to go cliff diving with the guys did you bring a swim suite yep she said rifling threw her suite case then pulling out a he strawberry printed bikini."

"Oh, cute,"

"Thank you do you think your friends will like it"

"Oh I think they'll love it."

"Eeep, I'm going to go get ready, but one thing first."

"Yeah what's cliff diving."

"Let me get you there before I explain."

"Ok," She shrugged then made her way to the bathroom to change while I changed in my room.

I pulled out my navy with white polka dots tankini, and threw on some khaki shorts and my white tank top and found my white flip flops.

I packed a towel and some sun screen and other necessities for swimming.

As Kylie was coming out of the bathroom,

"Ready?" she asked

"Yep." I left Billy a note telling him where I was going and who I was with so he wouldn't worry but realized I didn't need to cause Jacob had left him a similar not with me and kylie's name on it .Billy were gone I yelled instead .

With my heightened hearing I heard him mumble an okay, and we walked out.

"Come on girly." I said guiding Kylie toward the shed that held my motorcycle hop on and stuck the key in the ignition.

"Umm, Hayden, are sure this is safe."

"More than sure now get on." she reluctantly got on and we were off.

When we pulled up at the beach Kylie hoped off looking like she was going to pee her pants.

"Dude it wasn't that bad chill out."

"Whatever Hayden after that ride my reward is hot boys now show them to me."

"Well come on then I said walking her up to the diving cliff."

Everyone was all ready there and I saw Seth coming back up the cliff dripping wet. The water droplets rolling down his abs, the giant grin that spread across his face when he saw me ,his trunks riding low on his hip exposing that God like "V" of his hips,

He smirked at me, and I turned quick my cheeks turning a deep red.

I took my tank top off and turned to tell Kylie that she could drop her stuff off with mine but she was already making herself acquainted with the guys.

I stripped of my tank top and shorts and tank tops right before Seth wrapped his arms around me from the back.

"I've never seen you in a bathing suit before Seth." growled in to my ear.

I shivered.

"Well, uh, umm, well," I gulped feeling a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He kissed my neck once.

And moved so that his arm was around my shoulders,

"You shouldn't tease." I scolded him.

"It was just revenge for yesterday."

"Yeah, well you better watch your back." As we got closer to all the guys notice that all the imprints were there and so was Nahuel.

NAHUEL p.o.v

I should not have let this happen, it's getting harder and harder to just be her friend, and to not tear apart that boyfriend, or stalker you should call it, of hers. The way he looks at her makes me sick. The way he looks at her is more obsession than love.

The only thing that doesn't make me want to tear him limb from limb 9is knowing that she doesn't love him she told me before that she hasn't told him that yet.

But it doesn't help when I see and her there little greeting when Seth first see's her commenting on the way she looks in it kissing her neck.

I felt the growl rising in my chest.

Not that she looks bad in it, actually she absolutely breathtaking, the navy blue suit setting off her caramel skin, the sailor knots showing off her beautiful face in neck . The neck he kissed the neck_ I_ should be kissing, licking, and nipping.

As they walked up his arm around her shoulders when she looked away from him, and saw she did the one thing to set my heart a blaze.

"Nahuel!" she screamed out breaking from his grip to embrace me her arms going around my waist. The sides of her face in my chest.

"Hey little bit," I said burying my nose in her hair to sniff it .

But I think the boyfriend, Seth, caught me.

**Review please review oh please **

**plaidy**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone can shoot at me if they want to, but I'm am so sorry I haven't updated. I was supposed to work on this during the summer, but things go so busy, and I had no time. Then school started, but that's no excuse just please, forgive me, please. :(

Seth p.o.v

That freak just sniffed my damn girlfriend! I pulled Hayden away from him bringing her back to my chest were she belonged. Nahuel glared at me looking at me like I was the scum of the earth.

"Uhh, Seth what's up with the man handling?" Hayden asked me her voice muffled by my chest the rest of the pack looking at me like I had just lost it,

While Nahuel and I had a stare down,

"I looked down at her

"Nothing just got jealous I murmured to her.

"Aww, were there's no need you're the only one for me," she said and rose up on her toes to kiss my neck.

I smirked at Nahuel triumphantly and pulled Hayden closer towards the pack and sat down pulling Hayden onto my lap to start nuzzling her neck making her giggle.

I looked up at Nahuel.

Good, he looked like he wanted to rip my head off.

I saw Quil looking between us.

"Hey Seth you okay?" he asked eyeing Nahuel, causing the rest of the pack to look at us having our little stare down.

"I'm fine I said holding Hayden a bit tighter to my chest.

"_Okayyyyyyyy_,"

"Hey Hayden want to jump with me?" Quil asked her

"Sure." I let her up and off they went giving me a chance to talk to my buddy Nahuel.

Nahuel got up and started walking towards the bottom of the cliff, were Hayden would be coming when she came back up witch would probably be a second since kylie still hadn't came back up from her jump with Embry .

"Hey Seth you better watch out cause I think he wants your girl." Paul told me seriously.

"Who invited him?" I growled out.

Ness, who had come with Jacob, shrank back into him.

"Well he was looking so board and depressed, and he usually hang out with Hayden, but I didn't know that was happening, so I told him Hayden would be here and he asked to come so I said sure."

"I'm sorry Seth, I didn't know he liked her as more than a friend, but I guess haven't been paying much attention."

"Damn it," I growled out. And started towards Nahuel,

I wasn't sure what I was going to say but he started first.

"Hey," I said when I got.

"What do you want," He spat at me.

"I want you to leave my girlfriend alone."

"That's all your going to say to me for messing with your girl, this won't be too hard after all." He smirked

I started to shake feeling the heat moving up my spine, breathing deeply to control it.

"Look, you touch my girl friend, and I'll rip you fucking limb from fucking limb and you a set you a flame, got It I don't play when it comes to Hayden, she mine and mine only I've done things and am going to do thing with her that you will only dream of doing, so try anything and were going to have an issue."

He only smirked at me "Will see,"

"No, I know. She's mine you heard her say it so lay off."I said, and looked up seeing Quil, Hayden, Kylie and Embry were already out of the water and was heading back up the cliff.

I ran and caught up with them putting my protective arm around Hayden's shoulders.

With Nahuel trying to kill me with his eyes,

Nahuel went back up the cliff not sparing me a second glance I was going to kill Ness.

I drove Hayden and Kylie to Sam's, with a lot of arguing from Hayden as I threw her bike into the bed of my truck.

As I was loading their things from swimming into the bed I could hear Hayden and Kylie talking.

'He's so sweet, why do give him such a hard time."Kylie chastised her. I like her.

"Cause him way to overprotective." Hayden said, a bit dramatically probably for me because she must know I can hear them .

"Well, probably because that other guy with was all over you."

"He was not, and even if he was Seth should know he has nothing to worry about cause he's probably one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, and I'm head over heels for him." She said I could feel my heart practically burst out of my chest with happiness, I was soaring.

"And let's not forget you have him wrapped around your finger." I heard Hayden giggle.

"Yeah that too," I walked to the driver's seat of my truck ,and I wanted to grab Hayden and kiss her into oblivion, but we had guest ,so I settled for holding her hand I started the car and pulled off .

"So Seth," I heard Kylie say from the behind Hayden.

"How did you two meet? Because I want to make sure when you talk to Hayden's dad that you're prepared, because I like you and I don't want you floundering around when he starts to ask you questions."

_**I know I was street but something's better than nothing I guess**_

_**Ok so please review if you want thanks for reading!**_


End file.
